Origin of Evilness
by Dirty Soul
Summary: N'avez-vous jamais été curieux de savoir pourquoi des monstres commettent de telles atrocités? La réalité est que l'on ne nait pas monstre. On le devient petit à petit. Et sachez qu'il y a toujours une raison. Je vous propose de retracer avec moi, le parcours d'un des plus grands esprits criminels: Aizen Sôsuke, un dangereux psychopathe. Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.
1. Chapter 1

**The Origin of Evilness  
**

**Chapter 1 : Why me sad**

* * *

**Dostoievski a dit :_ "Rien n'est plus facile que de dénoncer un être abject. Rien n'est plus difficile que de le comprendre"._**

* * *

-Mon chéri! Reviens ici mon chéri! C'est dangereux tu pourrais te faire très mal! cria Natsumi à son fils.

Elle le rejoignit d'une traite auprès de la rivière. L'enfant était tout sale, couvert de boue de la tête au pied, on ne reconnaissait même pas la couleur de ses boucles brunes soyeuses. Natsumi joua la carte de l'exaspération, tout en sachant très bien que son fils n'était pas dupe. Ce dernier, lui souriait de ses dents de lait. La femme s'accroupit et entreprit de le débarbouiller un minimum.

-Ne refais jamais ça. Tu m'entends? Pourquoi est-ce tu t'entêtes à ne jamais m'écouter?

Du haut de ses 4 ans, le petit garçon était d'un extrême curiosité, d'un naturel très éveillé - plus que la moyenne - ce qui le poussait encore plus que les autres enfants à faire des choses extrêmement dangereuse, en l'occurrence essayer d'attraper un gros écureuil posté dangereusement près de la rivière.

Natsumi s'empara du bras de son fils et s'en alla direction la caravane. Une fois dedans, elle le lava, l'habilla puis le mit devant la télé. Le temps commençait sérieusement à se gâter. Elle se fit du thé à infuser et alla chercher son plaid. Le temps qu'elle revienne, le petit avait presque entamer la moitié de sa boisson. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put réprimer un petit rire devant l'attitude faussement innocente de son garçon. Il était adorable, sa raison même de vivre.

Jamais, elle ne pouvait sérieusement le gronder. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Peut-être était-ce cette jolie bouille malicieuse et intelligente; son petit côté joueur et taquin? Sa douce turbulence? Ou encore cette entremêlement de boucles brunes soyeuses, ses grosses joues rosées? Cette manie qu'il avait de caresser son petit ventre et de tapoter son nez minuscule après qu'il ait éternué? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était sa mère et lui son fils. C'était une raison assez suffisante pour justifier cet amour inconditionnel et viscéral.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'à la seule pensée que ses soupçons puissent malheureusement être fondés, sa gorge se noua. « Non, Hideki ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il l'aime autant que moi! Ce n'est pas possible, je me fais des films...» Il fallait dire que Hideki se démenait pour tenter d'offrir une vie un tant soit peu décente à sa petite famille.

À chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtaient de rouler à travers le pays, le père de famille courait en ville trouver un petit job qu'il ne gardait jamais plus de quelques mois -l'appel de la route oblige- et de nouveau, ils s'installaient aux abords d'une autre ville. Cette année ils avaient élu domicile aux abords du Kantô. L'an prochain, dans six mois ou trois qui sait, ils seraient à Osaka. Cette vie de nomade n'était pas plus un choix qu'une manière de vivre héritée de toute une famille. Hideki et Natsumi étaient cousins et ils n'avaient jamais vécus autrement, c'était la seule vie qu'ils connaissaient.

Elle se demandait si aujourd'hui encore, son mari apporterait une bonne nouvelle. Les temps étaient durs et elle ne travaillait pas. Le couple n'avait jamais fait d'étude. Natsumi aurait aimée continué l'école mais ses parents lui avait toujours dit que la place d'une femme était dans son foyer. Quand à Hideki, il était un être qu'on pourrait qualifier de « limité ». Il avait tout de suite préféré les travaux manuels.

Mais maintenant que son bout de chou était là, Natsumi avait des regrets, il voulait qu'il ne manque de rien. Et au-delà, elle voulait qu'il réussisse. Maintenant qu'elle était mère, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une existence bancale, nappé d'incertitude, d'une vie au jour le jour pour son fils adoré. Il valait mieux et aurait mieux. Elle se l'était promis. Elle se retourna et le regarda. Il sagement assis, occupé à regarder la minuscule télévision noir et blanc qui ne captait que deux chaines.

Natsumi sentit soudain le besoin impérieux de le prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son petit corps chaud pressé contre le sien et de le couvrir de baiser. Elle le poursuivit dans l'espace réduit qui servait de salon et de couche. Le petit se délectait dans un étranglement de gloussements et de rire. Il continuait à courir comme il le pouvait de son petit pas allègre. Il sursauta de peur lorsque la porte de la petite caravane s'ouvrit en grand, provoquant un bruit assourdissant qui se mêlait à celui tout aussi bruyant de la pluie qui tombait dru. C'était Hideki.

Natsumi ne put s'empêcher elle aussi de sursauter. Elle ne l'attendait pas avant la tombée de la nuit. Il était à peine 5 heures du soir. Dès qu'il referma la porte, elle s'en fut à sa rencontre.

-Alors? fit-elle simplement.

-Et alors rien, répondit Hideki en ôtant son anorak bleu marine.

-Quoi? Comment ça rien? Il doit bien avoir forcement quelque chose à faire, non?

-Où est mon fiston? Où qu'il est? éluda l'homme.

À cause de la pluie, ses cheveux d'ordinaire d'une teinte chocolat donnaient l'impression de fil noir d'acier hérissé sur son crâne. Il prit un fils réticent dans ses bras et le leva haut dans le ciel avant de lui assener une grosse bise sur sa joue potelée.

Natsumi se recula, un mal de tête pointant le bout de son nez, à chaque fois qu'elle était stressée c'était la même chose. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire? Qu'allaient-ils devenir? Comment Hideki pouvait-il paraître si peu affecté? Cela faisait quelque temps déjà qu'elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son mari. Lui d'ordinaire si doux et si patient était devenu de plus en plus irritable et brutal.

Natsumi avait remarqué qu'il rentrait de plus en plus tard. Un soir, alors qu'il avait encore découché et qu'elle dormait avec son fils dans les bras, il était venu le lui arracher des bras. Lorsqu'elle avait demandé pourquoi, il lui avait dit d'une voix calme qu'ils sortaient pour la laisser dormir tranquille. Elle ne s'était pas plus posée de question, elle faisait confiance à son mari en ce temps-là. C'était un bon père, attentionné. Mais quand plus tard dans la matinée, elle avait retrouvé le petit tenant son petit pantalon noir fermement, pleurant à chaudes larmes... Son fils n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour en rien, elle eut des doutes. De sérieux doutes. Elle même eut peur de ce qu'elle insinuait.

Cela faisait un mois que cela s'était passé et un mois qu'il ne la touchait plus, ne paraissait même plus la voir. Et depuis, elle ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de Hideki. Il était distant, froid, irrespectueux avec elle et ne calculait plus leur enfant.

Et aujourd'hui le voilà qui redevenait le père affectueux qu'il avait été. Elle l'observa attentivement, il était là, toujours à faire tournoyer le petit en le tenant par le bras, le redescendre, lui donner un baiser et ainsi de suite. Mais l'enfant habituellement prompt à rire, s'était soudainement rembrunit. Presque machinalement, sa mère s'approcha d'eux, pendant que Hideki redonnait un énième baiser insistant et sonore proche de la bouche de son petit garçon. Et c'est là qu'elle sentit les effluves d'alcool lui chatouiller désagréablement le nez. Alors c'était ça qu'il était allé faire toute la sainte journée? Boire au lieu d'aller chercher du travail? Il était ivre et tenait leur fils dans ses bras d'ivrognes?

-Alors, où est-ce tu es allé aujourd'hui?

Hideki souffla bruyamment.

-Partout.

-Et ça n'a réellement rien donné? C'est bizarre. Tu as fait la tournée des bars et des...

-Tu vas pas m'dire ou c'est que j'dois aller. J'l'ai toujours décidé seul, cracha-t-il.

-Ça ne me dérangerais pas de venir t'aider, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donné comme prétexte pour ne pas t'embaucher?

-Mais tu me fais quoi là? Un interrogatoire? Fous-moi la paix, dit-il en déplaçant le petit sur son côté gauche.

Lorsqu'il fit ce geste, Natsumi ne put que se rendre compte de la ressemblance qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes de sa vie. Elle espérait de tout cœur que plus tard leur enfant prendrait d'une manière plus prononcé les beaux traits de son père. Elle se rappelait de ce sourire si charmeur et de la belle arête de son nez droit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait pu le trouver beau, elle en était raide amoureuse. Là, où il y avait auparavant amour et tendresse elle ne vit sur le visage de Hideki que mépris et colère. Son petit homme quant à lui grimaçait, signe qu'il voulait descendre. Il le valait mieux, vu l'état de son mari.

-Ça suffit. Donne-le moi.

Hideki, la fixa d'un air renfrogné de ses grands yeux noirs.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend, toi? C'est mon fils. Je fais c'que j'veux avec, t'as pigé? répliqua-t-il menaçant, obligeant sa femme à faire un pas en arrière.

-Peut-être, mais il en a assez. Allez, pose...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, qu'il lui beuglait déjà dessus en crachant et projetant son haleine immonde - un mélange de tabac et de sake- et ballotant le petit sur sa massive épaule.

-Mais t'as vraiment décidé de me pourrir la soirée!

-Ça va, tenta de tempérer Natsumi, ne t'énerves pas. Je suis désolée Hide...

-Mais j'en ai rien à battre de tes foutus excuses! Qu'est-ce t'as à toujours vouloir me faire chier, hein? Tu me cherches? Hein, c'est ça? Dis-le. Tu crois que j'me déchire pas assez tous les jours? Non, il faut que madame vienne remuer le couteau dans la plaie! C'est plus fort que toi, il faut absolument que tu viennes m'emmerder!

Natsumi ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Elle ne pouvait même plus parler, la peur avait pris place insidieusement dans tout son corps, paralysant ses muscles et par la même occasion sa langue. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il était vrai qu'habituellement lorsque Hideki avait bu, on ne s'en apercevait même pas. Seule l'odeur le trahissait et encore, il était si discret. Natsumi avait remarqué qu'il était stressé et de plus en plus tendu mais de là à ce qu'il s'emporte autant..

Il agrippa le bras de sa femme et la secoua assez fort pour qu'elle se cogne plusieurs fois contre le placard en bois contre lequel il l'avait acculé. Bientôt, l'enfant se mit à crier en même temps que sa mère qui le priait d'arrêter.

-Maman! Maman! hurlait-il.

-Sôsuke, la ferme! cria son père à son tour en le déposant brutalement au sol.

Le petit garçon apeuré n'écouta pas un traitre mot et continua de plus belle. L'attention de Hideki se fixa alors sur le petit.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Sôsuke? Ferme-là! Tu t'y mets toi aussi?

-Non! Ne le touche pas! Hideki! Ne lui fais...

Trop tard. La gifle partit, direction la joue de Sôsuke, qui s'écroula. Natsumi poussa un cri strident et tenta d'aller relever son fils. Hideki la souleva en la prenant par la taille et la força à rester debout. En voyant qu'elle se débattait comme une diablesse pour rejoindre l'enfant, il la prit par les cheveux et la traina jusque sur le petit canapé. Là, en voyant qu'elle n'obéissait pas quand il lui demandait de se taire, il lui assena un coup de poing dans la figure, puis sur la poitrine et pour finir dans le ventre.

-Tu vas la fermer? Tu vas la fermer, merde!

Derrière lui, le petit Sôsuke s'était relevé et mort de peur, il courut se cacher sous la petite table, regardant de ses beaux yeux marrons son père faire du mal à sa mère. _Beaucoup_ de mal. Il avait une place de choix, le premier rang. Il se boucha les oreilles pour tenter d'échapper aux cris désespérés, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la vision horrible de son père à califourchon sur sa mère, levant un poing qu'il laissait tomber avec une exclamation de rage.

* * *

Plus tard quand il vit son père prendre rageusement sa veste, les mains ensanglantées et le visage en sueur quitter la caravane, il risqua un petit coup d'œil. Il sortit précautionneusement et marcha droit vers sa mère, prostrée par terre.

-Tu as bobo maman?

-Non, tout va bien, s'exhorta Natsumi à prononcer d'une voix étranglée.

Elle se leva doucement, le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Elle se recula et toucha l'endroit où son père l'avait frappé.

-Tu as mal mon trésor? chuchota sa mère en lui caressant la joue. Maman te fait mal?

Non, il n'avait pas mal. Il secoua la tête. Tout à l'heure ça le brulait, maintenant, c'était partit. Il se dégagea de son emprise et se mit à fixer sa mère avec intensité. Sa mère si jolie...Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé? De ses lèvres d'habitude si roses coulait un liquide rouge très sombre; dans ses yeux de la même couleur que les siens, il voyait des larmes s'amasser pour finir par déborder sur ses joues douces et blanches. Et pourquoi ses paupières étaient-elles tombantes? Une des deux était même bordé de violet.

Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas voir sa maman entrain de pleurer. Il porta sa petite quenotte potelée sur le visage de sa mère, essuya une larme comme il l'avait vu le faire lorsque c'était lui qui avait du chagrin. Quand il retira sa main, elle était toute rouge. Sa maman le prit dans une de ses étreintes dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle seule pouvait lui prodiguer réconfort et sécurité. Ils restèrent là, enlacés dans une quasi pénombre. Au dehors, un orage éclata.

* * *

**OK****, rangez moi vos mouchoirs et ****sortez-moi**** plutôt vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bo****nnes ou mauvaises reviews je mange de tout. **


	2. Haven't met yet

**Chapitre 2: Haven't met yet**

* * *

**Un proverbe japonais dit**_** : « Une ****rencontre**** n'est que le ****commencement**** d'une ****séparation****. »**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Sôsuke. Pour marquer l'évènement, sa mère s'était débrouillée pour acheter un petit gâteau, avec au sommet, une petite cerise planté au sommet. Six petites bougies auréolaient la pâtisserie.

-Vite mon grand, lança Natsumi avec complicité. Souffle-les!

-Je sais maman. Je suis grand maintenant. J'ai six ans!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à manger cette rare denrée, elle prit sa petite main dans les siennes.

-Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose?

Le petit garçon la regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix claire et fluette.

-Fais un vœu.

Il la regarda avec cette étincelle d'intelligence qui reposait au fond de sa pupille, un regard déjà si adulte et si profond que sa mère en restait toujours aussi muette. Jamais Natsumi n'avait autant compris l'adage « les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme ». A 6 ans, il avait déjà ce regard si troublant, qu'en serait-il lorsque son petit homme grandirait ? « Il sera l'homme le plus beau sur terre ! » s'extasia intérieurement sa mère.

-Je souhaite que nous restions tous les deux ensembles. Pour toujours.

Il l'avait dit avec un tel calme et un tel sérieux qu'elle sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Elle ouvrit ses bras et comme d'habitude Sôsuke courut s'y abriter. Il respira un grand coup. Elle avait une odeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Cela sentait tout simplement _sa_ mère_._

-Je serais là. À jamais.

Puis d'un coup, Sôsuke sentit quelqu'un le tirer en arrière. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Une sueur froide toute familière du haut de ses 6 ans, coula le long de son échine et pour cause, le bourreau était _revenu_. Aussi fourbe et vicieux qu'un serpent, il était entré sans bruit. Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'il était partit, sans donner aucune de ses nouvelles. Cela avait été les plus belles semaines de sa courte vie. Hideki faisait cela tout le temps et il débarquait quand il le souhaitait, pour venir récupérer l'argent que sa mère gagnait durement, avec son salaire de femme de ménage.

-Qu'est-ce que je vois là? dit-il de sa voix devenu rocailleuse. Ces dernières années, il fumait cigarette sur cigarette. C'est-il pas mignon?

Il lâcha Sôsuke et regarda Natsumi, aussi pâle qu'un linge.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? Arrête de le materner comme ça ou ça va devenir un vrai p'tit pédé! Hein, Sôsuke? Tu veux pas devenir une p'tite femmelette, hein?

Le petit garçon était partit se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère, incapable de bouger un seul petit muscle. Cet homme-là, avec sa casquette délavé rouge, son jean déchiré et sa chemise sale lui faisait incroyablement _peur_. Non, ce mot était dérisoire pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait en sa présence.

-J'te parle Sôsuke! Tu réponds quand j'te parle, merde!

Hideki avait esquissé un pas en avant. Aussitôt Sôsuke entreprit d'articuler un « oui » presque inaudible.

-J'ai rien entendu. Tu vois, il commence même à avoir la voix d'une fille. Pathétique, déclara-t-il en se déshabillant.

Il balança sa veste sur sa femme et se dirigea dans le salon tout en continuant à déblatérer sur sa « famille ».

-Pff...Après tout, à quoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je m'attende, hein? Une femme comme toi, ça pouvait me donner qu'un gosse comme celui-là, cracha-t-il dédaigneusement en désignant d'un doigt accusateur son fils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à trembler comme ça? Il est malade ou quoi?

-T-tu lui fais peur, fit Natsumi. Tu le sais bien.

-Je sais quoi? Je sais rien du tout, geignit-il d'une voix bourrue. En tout cas, ça commence à m'énerver cette attitude. Après tout ce que je fais pour toi et pour c'morveux, c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie?

Il y eut un moment de flottement où ni Natsumi ni Sôsuke n'osèrent bouger, terrifiés. La mère essayait tant bien que mal de faire bonne figure mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils le contrarient. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il était capable de faire quand il était fâché. Heureusement pour eux, il n'avait pas l'air d'être saoul. C'était toujours ça de gagner.

-Sôsuke! beugla Hideki. Viens par ici! Et toi, ordonna-t-il à sa femme, donne-moi une bière.

-Il n'y en a pas, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Va m'en chercher. Qu'est-ce t'attends exactement?

Sôsuke geignit tout bas, au point que seule sa mère put l'entendre. Celle-ci l'encouragea d'un regard doux, mais elle arborait comme un sourire triste et..._résolu_.

Elle enfila un petit gilet gris perle et se baissa pour embrasser son fils sur la joue. Celui-ci sanglota en s'accrochant désespérément au cou de la femme.

-Maman s'il te plaît, chuchota le petit, la voix tremblante. Ne me laisse pas tout seul maman! S'il te plaît!

-Je reviens vite. Très vite, mon chéri. J'en ai pour 5 minutes. Allez maintenant va voir ton père, avant qu'il ne se fâche.

Après avoir ébouriffé ses cheveux, sa mère d'une main tremblante, essuya les larmes salées qui en l'espace d'un court instant, avait terni le beau visage de son fils. Puis elle s'en alla.

-Je t'ai appelé Sôsuke! Dépêches-toi d'amener ton cul par ici!

Contraint et apeuré, Sôsuke s'en fut voir l'homme assis négligemment, les jambes largement écartées. Le petit mit la main dans sa bouche et resta ainsi, trop terrifié pour ne serait-ce que respirer correctement. Pendant quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à l'enfant, Hideki continua à fixer la télé. Un petit sursaut d'espoir s'empara du cœur du garçon. Peut-être qu'il l'avait oublié? Son maigre espoir fut anéantit en mille morceaux lorsque l'homme le fixa de ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Hideki tapota ensuite de ses doigt décharnés son genoux.

-Monte fiston.

Sans que Sôsuke n'eut le temps d'esquisser un geste de recul -qu'il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de faire- Hideki l'avait déjà saisi par les épaules et le hissait sur lui, non sans un grognement. Sôsuke à son plus grand dégout, respira une odeur de tabac et d'alcool. L'odeur semblait être imprégné l'être de Hideki, cela faisait partie à part entière de lui. Le petit garçon était aussi raide et immobile qu'une statue. Il détestait être aussi près de son père.

-Ben alors...commença Hideki, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon grand? On a peur de papa ou quoi?

Sôsuke sentit un doigt sous son menton l'obliger à lever son visage. Ce qu'il vit le déplut au plus haut point.

-N-non, déglutit le petit garçon.

Hideki grogna en prenant une lampée de sa bière.

-Bon! Quoi de neuf?

-Rien, dit doucement Sôsuke, en regardant ses mains.

Son cœur battait si vite que ça lui en faisait mal. Où était sa mère? Elle avait dit 5 minutes!

-Tu es sûr? On est pas le 29 mai aujourd'hui? Tu crois quand même pas que j'avais oublié, dis?

-Non.

Répondre en monosyllabe, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait se permettre. La seule chose qui lui garantissait un pantalon sec.

-Pourquoi tu crois que j'suis venu, hein?

Et là Sôsuke fut témoin d'une chose qui arrivait si rarement qu'il ne put s'empêcher de fixer son père comme s'il avait eu trois têtes. Il lui souriait. _Gentiment_. Sans que cela ne soit précédé d'un coup de pied ou d'une quelconque blague faite à ses dépens. Non, ça avait l'air sincère. Aussi, désireux de faire prolonger ce sourire ne serait-ce qu'une demi-seconde, Sôsuke sourit à son tour.

-Tu es un beau garçon.

Hideki caressa les cheveux puis la joue de Sôsuke, un long moment. Enfin, il la laissa tomber sur sa cuisse. Il balaya de ses yeux corbeaux le petit corps frêle sur lui. Il n'était pas sur de comprendre le revirement de comportement, mais il était vraiment trop content pour s'en soucier. Voir son père agir comme un père était tout ce qu'il souhaitait le plus ardemment. Le voir lui sourire, lui faire des caresses…

-J'ai même un cadeau pour toi, annonça soudainement Hideki. Il est dans la chambre.

-C'est v-vrai? Un vrai de vrai? demanda l'enfant émerveillé.

Dans la perspective d'une surprise, excité, il sauta de la cuisse de Hideki avant de se ressaisir pris de panique. Son père ne lui avait pas donné l'ordre de descendre. Il leva les yeux craintivement mais Hideki avait toujours l'air d'aussi _bonne_ _humeur_.

-Vas-y.

Sôsuke, un grand sourire lui éclairant le visage, fonça dans la pièce qu'ils appelaient « chambre ». Elle était si petite qu'une personne pouvait à peine s'y tenir. Il y faisait noir et humide, la fenêtre qui laissait passer un mince filet de lumière ne s'ouvrait qu'à moitié. Il n'était pas étonnant que tous les habitants de la caravane préféraient de loin dormir dans le salon. Et comme Hideki était souvent absent, Sôsuke et Natsumi se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre chaque nuit. C'était le moment préféré de Sôsuke. La nuit, personne ne lui faisait du mal. Il n'y avait personne pour se moquer de lui ou le frapper. Seulement sa mère et lui.

Il ouvrit la porte et sentit la présence de son père proche de lui, juste derrière son dos. Il scruta la pièce, fit un premier pas et passa un rapide regard suspicieux. Mais à part le vieux lit déglingué et les murs nus, il n'y avait rien. Sôsuke sentit les premières morsures de la déception lui labourer son petit cœur déjà tant fragile. Lorsqu'il se retourna, son père était en train de fermer la porte.

Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Sôsuke ne discernait plus qu'une grande forme qui barrait le passage vers la sortie. Sa bouche devint toute sèche.

-Où qu'il est mon cadeau?

L'ombre se déplaça pour s'affaler sur le lit qui couina sous son poids.

-Il est là, près de moi. Viens.

Mais? Il n'y avait rien là-bas! Il en était absolument certain! Et puis, la voix de Hideki était bizarre, comme étouffé et affreusement mielleuse. Sôsuke se sentait de plus en plus mal. Sa mère? Où était sa mère?

-Papa, s-s'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux sortir?

-Et ton cadeau? Tu le veux pas?

-Non, c-c'est p-pas grave je...

-Viens là! mugit Hideki.

Sôsuke n'eut d'autres choix que d'obéir. Une fois près de son père, celui le remit sur sa cuisse. Son père lui colla un baiser mouillé sur la joue.

-Tu es très beau, mon fils. Plus que n'importe qui.

Il y eut un autre baiser, un plus bas, presque sur le cou. Sôsuke le repoussa de sa petite main. Il détestait cela, il se débattit pour sortir de l'emprise de Hideki. Ses larmes coulaient toutes seules, il savait que cela lui attirerait inévitablement les foudres de l'homme mais c'était bien plus fort que lui!

-Maman! Je veux maman!

-J'te fais plaisir et c'est comme ça, hein? T'es comme ta mère toi, t'es un ingrat. Et moi qui voulait te le donner ton cadeau! Pour t'apprendre, t'auras rien!

Adieu le ton tout sucre tout miel. Il se leva et agrippa son fils pour le balancer sur le lit. Mais ce jour-là, si son père n'avait fait _que_ lui donner une bonne correction, Sôsuke aurait été l'enfant le plus heureux du monde.

* * *

Des enfants le cartable sur le dos, franchissaient joyeusement les grilles de l'école primaire, les uns chahutant, les autres se précipitant près de leurs mères, d'autres encore tout en marchant, prenaient leur collation. D'un côté il y avait les parents et de l'autre, les enfants se dirigeant vers eux. Sôsuke lui était en face du bâtiment, enviant tous les camarades de son âge qui étaient entrés en première année de primaire. Il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y était pas lui aussi. Il nota mentalement de demander à Natsumi.

Le petit garçon se leva de son perchoir et entreprit de rentrer, sa mère ne voulait pas qu'il sorte trop longtemps tout seul. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, il ne sortirait jamais et resterait à jamais dans ses jupes. Mais il voulait voir ce qu'il y avait au-delà des murs de la caravane. Ces temps-ci, sa famille et lui étaient dans une ville, au nom qu'il trouvait drôle: Karakura. Il la trouvait charmante et calme.

Il prit le chemin du retour. Il se souvenait parfaitement du chemin, bien qu'il ne l'ait emprunté qu'une seule fois. Il était comme ça, que cela soit un itinéraire, une chose qu'on lui ait dites, qu'on lui ai faites, tout était enregistré.

En bifurquant, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand parc, bordé de verdures, qu'il trouva même un peu trop vert. Curieux, il s'y engagea. Sa mère ne serait pas trop contente mais bon. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde. D'un pas hésitant, il parcourut le chemin de sable pour se retrouver devant un gigantesque toboggan rouge. Il n'en avait jamais fait. Il monta les petites marches en bois et se laissa glisser. En arrivant au pied de l'attraction un petit rire sortit tranquillement. Il recommença encore et encore au comble de l'amusement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refaire un tour, il entendit de petits pas s'approcher. Un troupeau d'enfants s'appropria les lieux. Ils faisaient du bruit, énormément de bruit. Sôsuke ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agresser. Il redescendit fébrilement les marches et tomba malencontreusement sur une petite fille. Tous deux s'en allèrent s'écraser sur le sol.

-Tu peux pas faire attention! s'écria la fillette à la peau mate en se relevant.

Sôsuke encore sonné se leva péniblement.

-Eh! Quand on fait mal à une fille, on dit « pardon »! continua-t-elle de s'indigner.

Mais le garçon qu'elle avait en face d'elle, tout maigre avec des vêtements rapiécés, continuait à la fixer. Il avait l'air craintif et abasourdi, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une fille de près. Elle eut pitié de lui.

-Je m'appelle Yoruichi. Et toi?

Le garçon continuait de la fixer de ses grands yeux. C'est là qu'elle vit le filet de sang qui coulait du front du petit garçon.

-Mais tu saignes! Bouge pas, je vais appeler quelqu'un !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, un jeune homme de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux blonds s'approchait de Sôsuke. Il était mince, et était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc, un jean noir et des Converses d'un noire d'encre.

-Hé! Est-ce que ça va? demanda le nouvel arrivant.

Sôsuke nota qu'il avait un accent, comme celui qu'avaient les gens lorsque sa famille et lui étaient près d'Osaka. Sôsuke recula immédiatement, les adultes, les hommes, ça lui rappelait Hideki. Il voulait sa mère. Il se recula lorsqu'il vit la main de l'inconnu fondre sur lui, vers son front là où il s'était entaillé.

-Oulà! Mais c'est que t'as une vilaine blessure! Tu te sens bien? questionna le blond perplexe.

Lorsqu'il se baissa pour l'examiner, Sôsuke prit ses jambes à son cou. Il entendit vaguement un « Hé! » derrière lui mais il n'y fit pas attention. Une fois qu'il se sentit en sécurité il s'autorisa à ralentir le pas. Il s'accroupit et se laissa le temps de récupérer quand il sentit des bras le soulever de terre. Tout comme Hideki.

-Te v'là toi! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de détaler comme ça?

L'enfant ne cessait de trembler, les yeux larmoyants.

-Je s-suis d-désolé m-monsieur! Je v-voulais pas v-vous ennuyer, s'excusa Sôsuke.

Il se rendit compte que son bégaiement avait empiré. Son père détestait ça et se moquait de lui avec une joie non-dissimulée.

* * *

-De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? maugréa Shinji. Viens par-là, gamin ! Fais-moi voir.

Il se baissa et tâta le front du petit bonhomme. Il s'était méchamment entaillé et pourtant, le gamin ne paraissait pas plus perturbé que ça. Il ne criait pas, ne pleurait pas, ne gémissait pas. Rien. Seulement de gros yeux absents et tristes. « Bizarre le gosse ».

Shinji se releva pour chercher un morceau de tissu dans les poches de son jean. Au moment où il le sortit, le garçon s'éloigna en se protégeant le visage, comme si le blond avait esquissé un geste violent.

-Eh, c'est rien, juste un mouchoir pour t'essuyer le visage. Fais pas ton peureux, fit Shinji d'un ton détendu.

Il ne s'en inquiétait pas moins de l'attitude étrange du petit. Ce dernier s'approcha doucement puis se laissa faire. Pas une fois, il ne croisa ni ne décocha un mot à Shinji. En appuyant le tissu sur la blessure, l'enfant ne sursauta même pas.

-Ça fait mal ? s'inquiéta t-il.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, aussi Shinji n'insista pas. Si seulement ça avait été sa petite sœur Hiyori, elle aurait criée haut et fort à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'avait pas mal.

Une fois qu'il eut finit sa besogne, il demanda :

-C'est où que t'habites gamin ?

-Je peux rentrer tout seul.

Sa voix était timide, toute effacée. Un petit homme inoffensif, il avait presque l'air fébrile avec sa petite taille et sa minceur. Il nageait littéralement dans ses vêtements.

-J'peux pas te laisser rentrer tout seul ! Et crois moi, ça me saoule autant que toi. Allez, avance !

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence un bout de temps. Un moment, le gamin ralentit son pas. « Oh non, tu vas me contusionner dessus ! Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris moi, de me mêler des affaires des autres !» Il était comme ça, Shinji. 18 ans et déjà un homme qui ne voulait pas trop se fouler. Inquiet -mais tout de même à contrecœur- il arrêta le petit.

-Monte.

Lorsqu'il prit le gamin par la taille, il cria, d'un cri perçant et aigue. Shinji ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas bien avec ce gosse ? Il était là par terre, à souffler comme un bœuf. Mais dès que Shinji essayait de le relever, le petit se prostrait un peu plus. Dieu merci, la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était déserte ! Trop abasourdie pour tenter quoi que ce soit, il s'éloigna un peu, en attendant que le petit ne se calme. C'est ce qu'il fit. 10 minutes plus tard. Précautionneusement, le blond s'approcha et leva les mains comme en guise de reddition.

- On s'calme. J'ai pas le droit de te toucher, j'ai compris. J'te toucherai plus. Un silence tomba, puis il enchaina d'un ton calme et rassurant. Tu penses que tu pourrais te relever et continuer à avancer ?

C'est ce qu'ils firent. Shinji laissa le gamin ouvrir la marche. Ce dernier avançait sans bruit, ses larmes séchant avec le petit vent frais qui venait tout juste de se lever. Le blond s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta une première approche.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-S-sôsuke, bégaya-t-il.

-Moi c'est Hirako. Hirako Shinji. T'as quel âge dis-moi, chantonna-t-il.

Ce gamin était si bizarre qu'il préférait se la jouer cool plutôt que d'accuser ce silence anormal pour un si petit garçon.

- 6 ans.

C'était tout. Ce Sôsuke ne dit plus rien d'autre. Pour un gosse de 6 ans, il n'agissait pas comme un enfant normal, il avait l'air… _dérangé_. Et quand ils s'approchèrent près d'une caravane, Shinji comprit un peu mieux. « Oh putain ! Ça craint ! »

Alors qu'il examinait la miteuse habitation, Sôsuke s'en alla en courant, ouvrit la porte à la volée et ferma la porte chichement. Quelques instants plus tard, il en sortit une femme de petite taille vêtu simplement, avec des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon et des pantoufles à ses pieds. Alors qu'elle avait l'air encore toute jeune, Shinji repéra quelques mèches blanches commencer à prendre racine près de ses tempes. « Elle est pas moche » pensa le blond. Shinji était surnommé dans son lycée et son quartier, Don Juan.

-Bonsoir, le salua-t-elle.

-'Soir m'dame.

Elle sourit doucement, ses yeux se plissant à la lumière du soleil qui se décidait enfin à se coucher.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir ramené mon fils jusqu'ici.

Elle était même pas mal ! Ses yeux étincelaient de gratitude. « Ah ouais, ça c'est de l'amour maternelle! » pensa le blond sardonique.

Elle avait regardé nerveusement autour d'elle, comme si elle attendait une venue désagréable et inattendue. Elle parut hésiter un instant avant de se décider.

-Vous voulez entrer ? Boire un peu de thé, proposa-t-elle. C'est la moindre des choses.

Tout comme son fils, elle semblait décider à ne pas rencontrer son regard. Quoi ? Il était si moche que ça ? Il aurait peut-être accepté – il la trouvait jolie finalement ! –si ce soir même, il n'était pas censé garder sa sœur et leur voisine, Yoruichi . Ca promettait. D'ailleurs, il devrait y aller.

-Z'êtes bien sympa m'dame, mais il faut que j'm'en aille. Vous comprenez, on m'attend, dit-il joyeux avec son accent chantant et son sourire toujours impeccable sur ses fines lèvres.

-Je m'appelle Aizen. Natsumi Aizen, se présenta-t-elle un sourire chaleureux sur ces lèvres charnues.

-Alors, Aizen-san, ça sera pour une prochaine !

Avant de tourner les talons, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de la caravane. Il vit une petite tête brune passer la tête par la porte. Un court instant les deux regards, l'un brun foncé l'autre clair, se croisèrent.

Oh oui, il reviendrait ! Il se le promit. Non seulement pour cette Aizen-san qu'il trouvait de plus en plus jolie, mais surtout pour ce petit gamin qu'il ne sentait _pas du tout_. « Sôsuke, hein ? »

* * *

**Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? J'ai sincèrement besoin de vos avis pour améliorer l'histoire ! Soyez sympa et faite ça pour la pauvre auteur que je suis ! ^^'**

**Encore autre chose : si vous trouvez que pour l'instant ça va un peu trop doucement, c'est normal. Il y aura plus de perso dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Merci de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir mis en favoris ou de me suivre! Si vous avez des remarques,des suggestions, des questions, je suis toute oui!  
**


	3. The day when everything shattered

**Désolée pour le temps d'attente ! _ _'  
**

**Un grand merci à ma fabuleuse et génialissime Bêta-lectrice, j'ai nommé Spectra2189 ! Finis les fautes de frappe et les répétitions ! *clap! clap***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The day when everything shattered**

* * *

**Un proverbe français dit_ : L'avenir d'un enfant est l'œuvre de sa mère._**

* * *

Trois mois avait passé depuis la première rencontre avec Shinji. Jusque là, rien n'avait changé. Si ce n'était que Hideki avait disparu depuis lors et que Natsumi, faute de ne pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de Sôsuke, avait commis un acte de désespoir. Un acte irréparable qui allait changer le cours de sa vie et de son fils. Surtout celle de ce dernier.

Elle n'avait plus le choix, quand Hideki revenait, il n'avait pas plus de sous qu'elle. Les temps étaient durs entre les factures, la nourriture, les vêtements... Le petit grandissait si vite. Ça n'allait sûrement pas faire taire sa conscience, mais ça avait au moins pour effet de la tranquilliser.

Natsumi avait vu des femmes le faire. Plein de fois. Et jusque là, elle s'était dit que jamais, au grand jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à le faire. Mais Sôsuke... il ne méritait pas ça. C'était pour lui qu'elle le faisait. Enfin, qu'elle _allait_ le faire. Elle y avait bien réfléchis et elle ne voyait que ça. C'était la seule et unique solution pour s'en sortir.

Une nuit, où elle s'était couchée le ventre vide -elle avait dit à son fils qu'elle n'avait pas faim- elle vérifia que son petit bout dormait à points fermés, puis elle s'enferma dans la miteuse petite salle de bain au miroir craquelé. Elle avait économisé, il y a quelques temps, pour acheter une petite trousse de maquillage et une petite jupe rouge, ainsi que des talons à aiguilles qui allaient avec.

Une fois maquillée, elle se brossa les cheveux longuement, peinant à ne laisser aucunes larmes couler. Ensuite, elle s'habilla. Elle était rongée par la honte et le désespoir. Elle devait se dire que désormais, elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de laisser la morale la guider, elle n'en avait plus le luxe.

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, la jeune mère se recouvrit de son manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'en dessous de ses genoux et éteignit la lumière. Elle ne voulait aucunement réveiller Sôsuke. Il ne dormait plus ces derniers temps, il était constamment dans la lune. Il était certes, très calme pour son âge mais, ces temps-ci, il était quelque peu éteint. Il avait tendance à s'accrocher de plus en plus à elle. C'était rare qu'il fasse ses nuits sans qu'il ne soit réveillé par des cauchemars et qu'il ne surgisse pas en criant son nom.

Natsumi n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, prit ses chaussures à la main et se faufila jusque vers le canapé où était Sôsuke. Il dormait, sa petite poitrine se soulevant en soubresauts constants et paisibles. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il dormirait jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne. Si seulement elle avait eu de quoi se payer quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Si c'était le cas, elle ne ferait pas ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire maintenant.

Sôsuke semblant tranquille, Natsumi rassurée, ouvrit lentement la porte grinçante de la caravane, et la ferma à double tour.

« Pour toi mon fils. Pour toi. »

Et elle partit, bien décidée à prendre d'assaut la vie nocturne de Karakura.

* * *

Dans son rêve Sôsuke revoyait Hideki, au dessus de lui, lui faisant affreusement mal. Si mal que sa respiration en était coupé et ses muscles tendus au maximum lui faisait vivre un enfer. Dans ce cauchemar, il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler, ni crier. Sa mère était là aussi. Elle était là mais ne faisait rien. Lorsque Hideki soufflant comme un mufle relevait la tête vers lui, il sortait un couteau et le posait eu creux de sa nuque. Il le menaçait de ne rien dire à personne sinon, il le tuerait et l'enterrerait pour que plus personne ne retrouve son corps. Sôsuke n'entendait rien, il ne voyait que les lèvres de son père s'ouvrir et se refermer. Cependant il se rappelait très bien des mots que Hideki lui avait réellement dit après son inoubliable correction, le jour de son anniversaire.

Quand le petit garçon sentait la lame froide l'effleurer c'était par chance le moment où il se réveillait, généralement en sueur, pour se blottir contre le corps chaud de Natsumi. Mais cette nuit-là, quand il tâta l'autre côté du canapé, il ne sentit qu'un creux, un grand creux vide et froid. Il se mit à haleter, à paniquer mais il était désespérément seul. Seul et dans le noir. Tremblant de tout son frêle petit être, il se blottit sous sa couverture et se rendormit après avoir vidé toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, le petit garçon sentit quelqu'un derrière lui. Natsumi, elle était réveillée. Elle avait les yeux tombants, les traits tirés. Et plus important encore, elle avait du rouge sur ses lèvres. Elle ne se maquillait jamais.

- Bien dormit mon grand ?

Ces derniers temps, il sentait que sa mère avait beaucoup trop de soucis en tête. Il ne voulait pas plus l'accabler avec les siens, et peu importait à quel point il lui en incombait à lui. Il hocha simplement la tête et ne dit rien.

* * *

Natsumi était dehors profitant du soleil qui daignait bénir cette fin de journée de sa présence. La première fois ne s'était pas trop mal passée, elle avait pu avoir deux clients. Elle avait gagné de quoi payer quelques factures et de préparer un repas digne de ce nom à Sôsuke.

Deux hommes entre deux âges, tous les deux cravatés. Des pères de famille, Natsumi était prête à mettre sa main à couper. Elle n'était pas en mesure de juger. _Plus_ en mesure.

Le seul hic avait été cette prostituée qui après avoir vu sortir Natsumi d'un coin de la rue avec son client, l'avait insulté et lui avait dit que c'était « _leur_ territoire ». Sur le coup elle s'en était fichée comme d'une guigne mais une fois que les deux harpies l'eurent encerclées, elle se dit qu'il ne serait pas trop mal d'aller ailleurs. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui arriver.

Ce soir serait son cinquième soir. Elle avait vu l'homme enrobé déjà deux fois. Il ne serait pas impossible qu'il revienne. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller dans un de ces hôtels glauques et sordides. Ces établissements étaient revendiqués par les harpies comme les surnommait Natsumi. Et si elle ne voulait pas tomber entre les mains de proxénètes, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire venir ses clients ici. Dans la caravane. Oui, pensait-elle en regardant Sôsuke revenir avec un livre entre les mains. Elle n'avait pas d'autre alternatives. D'accord, mais que faire si Hideki débarquait ? Que faire du petit ?

- Maman, interpella celui-ci de sa voix fluette.

- Qu'y a t-il ? répondit sa mère distraite.

- Dis, qu'est-ce que tu fais toutes les nuits ? Où c'est que tu vas ?

Dire qu'elle partait faire de longues promenades nocturnes pendant des heures ne serait sûrement pas un mensonge potable pour une enfant du calibre de Sôsuke. Tant pis, elle ne pouvait évidemment pas se permettre de lui dire qu'elle vendait son corps à de parfaits étrangers pour de l'argent.

- Oh, la nuit ? Comment est-ce que tu sais que je pars toi, le taquina t-elle en pointant un doigt dans ses côtes toutes maigres.

- Maman.

Cela avait sonné comme un rappel à l'ordre. Son gamin était _si_ intelligent.

- Bon d'accord, fit-elle comme prise la main dans le sac.

Elle chercha ses mots un instant en tournant dans ses maigres mains sa tasse de thé. Sôsuke suivait patiemment le tracé de ses doigts sur le verre.

- Maman a du travail le soir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt, hein ? C'est pas quelque chose qu'on veut cacher au contraire. C'est bien de travailler. C'est toi qui me l'as dit, ajouta t-il comme pour étayer son point.

Son gamin était _trop_ intelligent.

- C'est parce que je voulais te faire la surprise, Sô-chan.

C'était à se demander qui était l'adulte, avec ce Sôsuke à la mine si sérieuse et réprobatrice et une Natsumi si embarrassée.

Elle avait l'impression que son fils avait l'air très peu convaincu.

« Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Il n'a que 6 ans. »

- Bien le bonjour à vous, chantonna une voix derrière Natsumi.

Elle sursauta et se leva prestement. Son visage avait viré au pale, croyant que c'était son mari revenu. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour reprendre sa respiration et calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Dans ses jupes, Sôsuke avait retrouvé refuge, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre que lui et sa mère.

- Navré m'dame, recommença Shinji en levant les mains en guise de paix. J'voulais pas vous effrayer.

Natsumi ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, c'était le jeune blondinet qui avait ramené Sôsuke à la maison il y a quelque temps de cela. Elle se rappela de la proposition qu'elle lui avait faite alors, et qu'elle comptait bien honoré.

* * *

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils discutaient. Ils s'étaient d'abord installés dehors puis une fois le crépuscule tombé, ils étaient tous les trois rentrés à l'intérieur.

Le petit garçon était sur la chaise qui entourait la petite table ronde, à lire un livre, l'un des rares que la famille possédait. Il n'avait pas d'images, les caractères étaient tout petits. Oh, et il faisait 115 pages. Sôsuke avait appris à lire il y a longtemps, à ses yeux en tout cas. Sa mère lui avait appris la technique une fois et puis quelques jours plus tard, il parvenait à déchiffrer n'importe quel mot, sans avoir à buter contre les syllabes comme le faisaient si bien les jeunes enfants. Pour lui c'était simple comme bonjour.

Bien sur, il ne comprenait pas tous les concepts de tout ce qui était dit, mais la forme était là.

Aujourd'hui exceptionnellement, lui d'habitude si pris par les passionnantes aventures du Petit Prince, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer comme il se devait. C'était à cause de l'homme. Le blond là. Il n'aimait pas la manière dont il le regardait. Fixer aurait été un meilleur mot. Et puis quelle était cette drôle de manière de toujours exhiber un sourire aussi louche? Sôsuke ne l'aimait pas. Il lui faisait peur aussi, mais encore une fois, le garçonnet avait une peur bleue de tout le monde.

Natsumi était vraiment une personne adorable. Elle était sympa, serviable et attentionné. Elle portait son nom à merveille: elle était magnifique. Elle était peut-être un peu vieille pour Shinji, mais il se sentait bien de faire une exception pour elle.

C'était à se demander qu'est-ce qu'une perle comme elle faisait dans un trou pareil. La caravane était incroyablement petite et sombre. Voir ce genre de taudis vous faisait vraiment relativiser. Jamais plus il ne se plaindrait.

Depuis le temps qu'il se disait qu'il allait revoir la jolie dame et rendre visite à son gosse. Mais ensuite, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps, il avait été distrait. Mais il n'avait pas pu oublier le regard perdu et douloureux de ce petit garçon.

Jusqu'à présent, le blond n'avait pas vu une seule trace d'homme et Natsumi n'avait rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une alliance. Shinji n'osait pas demander. De ce qu'il avait pu remarquer elle était une excellente mère, à l'écoute de sa progéniture.

Il ne les connaissait pas encore, mais il doutait fortement que la jeune femme fasse quelque chose à son fils. Cependant, il avait toujours été du genre à écouter son instinct et son sixième sens lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas clair. C'était ce qu'il pensait tout en continuant de discuter.

Il ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur qui lui faisait penser ça, mais le fait est qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus belle... de plus en plus désirable.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ton été ?

- 'Sais pas encore, dit-il en s'enfonçant sur le canapé miteux.

Lorsque Shinji sentit qu'on le vrillait du regard, il se tourna vers le petit brun et ses grands yeux marrons. Natsumi continuait de parler mais le blond ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il aurait bien aimé parler au gamin mais ce dernier le fuyait comme la peste.

- Hirako-san ? demanda doucement Natsumi.

- Shinji, reprit-il automatiquement. C'est Shinji. Juste Shinji.

« Pas moyen, il faut que je sache. »

Mais avec Natsumi dans les parages, autant penser que le soleil pourrait se lever à 3h du matin.

- Excuse-moi Shinji, je reviens un instant.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Parfait. »

- Prenez vot' temps, lança t-il lorsqu'il la vit s'enfermer dans ce qu'il devinait être la salle de bain.

Sôsuke, figé jusqu'aux orteils, avait suivit du regard Natsumi. Il avait l'air terrifié. Shinji crut bon de ne pas le forcer à parler, il se rappelait avec désagrément ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour. Après un moment de silence où le garçon était résolu à ne pas bouger ni respirer, le blond en eut assez.

- Eh ben ! C'est ce gros pavé que tu lis ?

Sôsuke releva un peu la tête et la hocha de quelques millimètres. Toujours pas de contact visuel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Le p-petit p-prince, l'entendit-il murmurer.

- Oh wow. Tu peux lire une histoire comme ça tout seul ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer une fois encore Hiyori et Sôsuke. Un monde entier les séparait. Même comparé à Yoruichi qui était une gosse très intelligente, Sôsuke semblait être de ces gamins précoces. Si précoce que ça en faisait peur.

- B-bien s-sûr.

Bien, le gamin commençait à prendre vie. Enfin. Shinji se décida qu'il pourrait peut-être se lever sans l'effrayer outre mesure. Il marcha tout en continuant à déblatérer sur n'importe quoi, en faisant semblant d'admirer les objets épars qui se trouvaient par-ci par-là. Enfin, il arriva près de la table où Sôsuke était. Ce dernier se raidit d'une manière si perceptible que s'en était presque grotesque.

Après avoir discuté avec Natsumi, il était persuadé que s'était une personne bien. Aussi ne fut-il pas très tranquille de penser des choses peu charitables sur les traitements qu'elle pouvait infliger à son fils unique.

Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, est-ce que le gosse allait à l'école ? Il demanda de but en blanc.

- Tu vas à l'école ?

Le petit secoua la tête. Avant qu'il ne put exiger une réponse plus satisfaisante, Natsumi refit son entrée.

« Merde. » jura t-il.

- Aizen-san, j'suis navré d'avoir abusé de vot' temps. Je vais y aller.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Shinji.

Le blond lui tendit la main. Après une minuscule hésitation la femme la prit. Sa main était chaude et douce. Et son rougissement ne passa pas inaperçu. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit encore plus. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus eu si peur de rencontrer ses yeux.

- Au fait, votre mari est souvent absent parce qu'il est chauffeur routier c'est bien ça ?

Il s'interrogeait vraiment sur cette justification... ou plutôt ce mensonge. C'était si évident, mais il ne voulait pas la froisser. Et si elle ne souhaitait pas parler de son mari, à sa guise. Il ne put que remarquer qu'à sa seule mention, elle pâlit.

« OK, qu'est-ce que je rate ? »

- Oui oui c'est ça, balbutia-t-elle en balayant le sol de ses yeux bruns.

- Si jamais z'avez besoin que quelqu'un pour garder le petit homme pour vous...

Il s'arrêta un instant, se grattant la tête. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler. Il était plutôt du genre à se faire ordonner de rendre service, le contraire n'arrivait que très très rarement. Mais quelque chose le _touchait_ chez cette femme.

- J'ai l'habitude de garder des mômes donc...

- Ce serait vraiment gentil ! D'autant plus que Sôsuke n'a pas vraiment beaucoup d'amis.

« J'imagine bien, ouais. »

Tout d'un coup le visage de Natsumi se décomposa.

- Mais je n'ai pas de quoi te payer, commença-t-elle.

- Non, non, s'empressa de rectifier le blond. Je ne veux pas d'argent ! Surtout pas. J'aimerais juste vous rendre service.

Un ange passa.

- Tu es adorable Shinji, déclara t-elle en effleurant doucement son épaule.

Lorsqu'il fit un premier pas hors de l'habitat, elle l'interpella :

- Reviens quand tu veux ! Ça sera toujours avec... le plus grand des plaisirs.

Sur le chemin qui ramenait chez lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait une touche. Avec Aizen Natsumi.

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient ici ? retentit la voix du petit garçon une fois que le jeune homme fut partit.

- Qui Shinji ?

- Oui, celui-là.

- Il est gentil, tu ne trouves pas Sô-chan ?

« Tellement gentil. » redit-elle intérieurement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas été traité aussi humainement ? Qu'elle n'avait pas parlé avec un adulte ? Elle avait Sôsuke, mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, elle avait besoin de tendresse, d'une autre forme d'amour. Si possible venant d'un homme.

Elle revit le moment où ils s'étaient gentiment pris la main. Pour une raison inconnue, elle eu soudainement très chaud. Elle devait arrêter d'avoir des pensées aussi peu orthodoxes. Non seulement elle était mariée, mais en plus, Shinji n'avait que 18 ans. Une honte.

Avec tout ça, elle ne vit pas le regard jaloux de Sôsuke vriller la porte par laquelle le blond était sortit.

En regardant l'heure sur sa petite montre, elle vit qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer pour son client.

- Allez, mon chéri. C'est l'heure de manger.

En lui préparant son steak, elle ne se permit pas de réfléchir outre mesure, elle sortit de la poche de son jean les somnifères qu'elle s'était procurée il y a longtemps pour elle. Aujourd'hui, elle allait en faire usage avec Sôsuke.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit était profondément endormit, elle, était habillée. Son client toqua, elle le fit entrer.

* * *

** Vos pensées ?**


End file.
